The Circus Girl
by TheAwesomeGummyBear
Summary: When a circus runaway enrolls at the DWMA with her best friend Kat she has no idea what to expect but when Winnie's past comes back to haunt her can she learn to trust people other then her Meister Kat. Soul x OC, Winnie


_When a circus runaway enrols at the DWMA with her best friend Kat they have no idea what to expect but when Winnie's past comes back to haunt her can she learn to trust people other then her Meister Kat._

_Soul x OC, Winnie_

_The Circus Girl_

_By TheHufflepuffDinosaur_

Winnie French ran as fast as she could. She could see her Meister and best friend Kat Powell sitting with her back up against the airport wall. Winnie ran towards Kat carrying her powder blue suitcase with her long purple hair flying in the wind. Kat stood up to welcome her weapon in a hug. They went through the airport process and were waiting for their plane to come so she could leave Chicago for good. Kat had lived in Death City her entire life and when Winnie decided that she wanted to leave the circus and Chicago for good she went to ask Lord Death if she could join the DWMA. They heard that their plane was leaving in five minutes so Winnie packed away her iPod and favourite book _Dracula _and boarded the plane leaving her old life and starting her new life.

Winnie groaned as her alarm clock started to scream at her. She had been living with Kat for a couple of days and today was her first day of school. Winnie hit the alarm clock she then rolled over and found herself hitting the floor hard. She let a ouch escape her lips as she stood up and rubbed her head. She then stumbled over to her wardrobe and picked out her outfit for the day. She picked out a black boyfriend blazer, white skinny jeans, black and white classic high tops and a white peace shirt. She placed her purple hair into a long plait and went out towards the kitchen. Kat was already sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal while reading the newspaper. Winnie poured herself some cereal and started to eat. She looked up at the clock they had to be at school in twenty minutes. She let out a yawn as Kat took hers and Winnie's bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. Kat then signalled to Winnie that it was time to go. Winnie then picked up her _Goonies _messenger bag and followed Kat out of their apartment door. Kat then told her about everyone at school especially the popular gang that included of Lord Deaths son Death The Kid and Wes Evans brother Soul. They reached the school and began to climb the huge steps that led from the sleepy streets to one of the best schools ever to be created. When Winnie reached the top of the steps. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She had to admit it was one of the most amazing buildings she had ever saw. Kat just grabbed her arm and led her into the school towards the reception. Winnie gave her name to the receptionist and got handed her timetable and school map. Kat guided Winnie down the hall to class crescent moon. They entered the class which went silent when they walked in. Kat went to sit down in her seat leaving Winnie standing at the front of the class. The teacher professor Stein who in Winnie's eyes looked like something from her fathers circus. He nodded to her and pointed to seat next to a boy with hair as white as snow and crimson red eyes and a female with short blonde hair. Everyone started their conversations again as soon as she sat down. Kat gave her a apologetic smile that she was sitting next to them. She looked at the girl who was drawing a giraffe with crayons and the boy was pulling funny faces at a boy on the other side of the classroom with bright blue hair. She just put her head on the desk a little hard and let out a loud, "Ouch" Causing the white haired boy to look at her, "Hey, new girl are you alright" she looked into his crimson red eyes and replied, "I'm fine, and my name is Winnie". He looked at her and stuck put his hand and said, "The name is Soul Eater". She took his hand and realised this must have been one of the popular students Kat was talking about earlier. He then started to pull the faces back to the blue haired boy. She let out a small giggle and returend back to staring at her wooden desk.

_Do you think I should carry on? Please review =)_


End file.
